violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum Meets ET
Date: July 6, 2018 Location: Tujunga, California Dad: So we're at the neighborhood of Tujunga in LA to see my niece. Leland: I don't want to see him! He's stupid and dumb! Dad: Leland! He has a special disease that makes him "different" from everyone else. Carlos: Plus, I'm filming a documentary of autistic children, and I'm sure he'll make for a good interview! Yeagar: And I want to meet him! Dad: So just go with it! Leland: Okay. The car pulls up on the house Dad: Now Leland, you need to behave and be respectful, especially around my niece! Okay? Leland: Got that. The door opens. Michael appears Michael: Who the heck are you? Dad: I'm Lee, and I'm here to visit my niece. Carlos: And I need to do an interview! Michael: Oh! Well welcome Lee! And who's those two? Leland: I'm Leland, and this is my girlfriend Yeagar. Michael: Well have a seat! 2 minutes later, Elliott appears Dad: Hello Elliott! Leland: Why do you dress like it's the 1980s? Elliott: That's my style, d***face! Leland: YOU WANNA GO?!?! Dad: LELAND AND ELLIOTT!!! Carlos: Anyway, I need to ask you a few questions, okay? Leland: What's the amount of dedotated wam for a Minecraft server? Carlos: Ignore him. Anyway, what kind of problems do you have? Elliott: Well I was diagnosed with autism and ADHD. And I got put on medical probation because of Asperger. Dad: What the hell is medical probation? Elliott: It's a thing in LA and Orange county where one is placed on supervision in a hospital due to a mental issue. Yeagar: How many times have you've been placed on medical probation. Elliott: Twice. ???: HOME!!! A shatter can be heard Leland: WHAT WAS THAT?!?! (goes to the closet) Elliott: WAIT DON'T GO I- Leland: HOLY F***!!! Dad: LELAND WHAT HAPPENED?!?! Leland: LOOK!!! E.T. appears Carlos: OH MY GOD!!! Yeagar: WHAT IS THAT?!?! Elliott: That's E.T. He came from a different planet. Leland: IS HE FROM URANUS?!?! Dad: LELAND!!! E.T.: E.T. from space. Elliott: He needs to get back home! Leland: How? E.T. pulls up a communicator E.T.: Communicator. Leland: How the hell are you gonna communicate with that? Elliott: We went to the forest, and we used it to communicate to his parents! Carlos: What did they say? E.T.: They will be back! Yeagar: When? E.T.: Months. Leland: How much? Suddenly, sirens can be heard Dad: What the hell is that? The 6 go outside. There are police sirens Dad: WHAT THE HELL?!?! Leland: Have you been looking at Kanna lewds? Elliott: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS!!! General Shanker appears Shanker: This is General Shanker. Give us E.T. or your whole family dies! Elliott: WHAT?!?! NEVER!!! Leland: Don't make me say it! Shanker: Wait... THAT'S ALLAH SNACKBAR KID!!! Dad: LET'S GO IN THE CAR!!! The car explodes Dad: WHAT?!?! Shanker: E.T. WILL NOT GO HOME!!! E.T. WILL PERISH!!! Elliott: THE BIKES!!! EVERYONE GET IN THE BIKES!!! The 6 go in the bikes. E.T. rides in a basket with Elliott Leland: THEY'RE CHASING US!!! Dad: WHAT DO WE DO?!?! Elliott: We'll ride them out! Yeagar: For how long?! Elliott: For as long as it takes! 36 hours later... Location: Prescott, Arizona Shanker: HOW ARE YOU ALL STILL NOT TIRED?!?! Elliott: E.T. GAVE US POWERS!!! E.T.: E.T. no more! Leland: TIME TO GO BYE BYE!!! Leland throws a big rock at the police cars, destroying them Shanker: WHAT THE F***?!?! E.T.: E.T. fly! The bikes begin to ascend Dad: HOLY HELL!!! WE'RE FLYING!!! Yeagar: GOOD LUCK CATCHING US NOW!!! Shanker: NO!!! Elliott: Okay, Allah Snackbar kid! Do what you gotta do! Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up Shanker) The scene becomes aesthetic as the bikes tour out of Prescott and into the desert. The bikes eventually land near Holbrook Leland: That was cool! We should do that again! Dad: Wait, what's that? A spaceship is seen landing on the ground E.T.: Family! Elliott: E.T., does that mean you gotta go? E.T.: Yes. The door opens E.T.: Remember, Elliott. (lights finger and touches Elliott's head) I will be right here. Elliott: (beginning to tear up) Goodbye... E.T.... E.T. goes in the spaceship. It leaves Leland: Bye E.T.! Dad: WE'LL MISS YOU!!! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum